Its been 10 years to the day
by MMDCLXVI
Summary: It's been 10 years to the day. 10 years. 4127 months, 557 weeks, 3904 days, 93696 hours, 5621776 minutes, 337306590 seconds since Jeremie left. The sequel to 'There is a Winner and there is a Loser'.


**.I DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO.**

**This is a sequel to 'There is a Winner and there is a Loser'.**

**I won't say to much about it, just read and review please.**

**

* * *

**

_It's been 10 years to the day. 10 years. 4127 months, 557 weeks, 3904 days, 93696 hours, 5621776 minutes, 337306590 seconds since Jeremie left. Give or take a few days. 10 years, 10 long, long years. I knew that it would hurt, it would hurt a lot. Me and Jeremie were best friends, or at least to me we were. I can't hate him for what he did. In fact ever since then, I've just blamed myself. Everyone tells me not to, but I can't help it. It was my fault he left, or at least it was kind of my fault, actually it's completely my fault that he left. Jeremie needed companionship, in a manner of speaking, he had also felt useless, that he wasn't doing anything, while the rest of us were fighting XANA on Lyoko. He felt more like a spare tool, then an actual friend most of the time. That all he was good for was working on the Super Computer while everyone else did all the work. Regardless of how many times I tried to tell him he wasn't, he never believed me, he always felt he wasn't good enough for anyone. _

_Jeremie was my first friend, my first best friend and first crush, and he always will be He treated me like a human, even when we all thought I was just an AI. He would talk to me every day just so I wouldn't be lonely, answer any question regardless of what it was. He helped me to settle in when I first came to Earth. He promised me that he would always help me, with anything from money to advice, he promised to help me. Everything that I own I owe to him, from the clothes that I wear to my own existence is because of Jeremie. Even the money to pay for my College course was money that Jeremie had put aside for me. He gave and did everything for me and never once asked for anything in returned. And in the end the only thing I ever did for him was stab him in the back. I played him, lied to him, made him think that I still had feelings for him. That he had a chance, and in the end I went out with someone else. After finally turning off of the super computer, I ran into Odds arms, and not his. _

_Why, why did I do that. Why? Why did I use him, lie to him, why did I ripe his heart out? I should have just put a gun to his head and ended it there and then for him. But I was too blinded by my own happiness to notice that my best friend was slowly falling into a pit of depression, I was too blind to notice him slowly but surely cutting himself off from the rest of the world, to blind to notice the light in his eyes go out as all hope of happiness left him. And now I must pay the ultimate price, I can never seen him again, never tell him how sorry I am. Never tell him how much I fucked up. How I cried myself to sleep ever since hoping to see him again. How I hope I wouldn't even wake up because in my dreams he was there and I tell him what I should of said all those years ago, but I can't sleep forever, because in the end I have to wake up to the numb pain of reality, were I'm lying to myself and everyone around me. _

_I suppose I should start at the begin, after Jeremie left it wasn't the same. According to Jeremie's parents, he was suppose to meet up with them at the local airport but he never did. Once he didn't show up they of course contacted the police, and a massive police investigation into finding the whereabouts of him started. Of course me, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi were all brought in for questioning, and asked if we knew anywhere he may have gone to. At first the investigation remain localed, the police believed that Jeremie hadn't left the Kadic area, but as time went on the search was increased, until the entire French police force was on the look for him. _

_At the start I held out hope that they would find Jeremie, but as time went on, my hope all but dwindled until there was none left. I knew that they would never find Jeremie, he was too smart and too resourceful to be found. He could hack any government website, any computer. He could create an entire dossier and new personality that could stand up to any scrutiny, that had an entire history and education that was so believable you wouldn't even know it was completely made up. No as the days became weeks and as the weeks become months I now that they would never find Jeremie. Slowly and surely as time went on my life was devoid of all hopes and meaning. More than once the idea of suicide cross my mind, but I couldn't do it, I wouldn't do it. After everything Jeremie did for me, after all the work Jeremie had to do just to get me on earth, how could I throw all that back into his face, metaphorically speaking of course. No I couldn't do that, even if I had to live the rest of my life in pain, then so be it I will, for Jeremie's sake._

_But as the time went on, I slowly got a new meaning back into my life. I was going to find Jeremie, find him and beg for his forgiveness, get on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness for ever hurting him, for not paying enough attention to him. For going with Odd and not him. Regardless of how long it takes, even I have to spend the rest of my life looking for him I will. I owe him that, he never gave up hope for getting me to Earth, and I'll never give up hope of finding him._

_But how could I have been so stupid. Odd, Odd out of all people, I mean come on. His a womaniser, always going from one girl to another never staying with one for more than a week or two. How could I be so foolish. But at the time I was finding it impossible to deal with the situation, fighting XANA on a day in day out basis had being taking a heavy toll on me. I couldn't cope with it all, Jeremie was spending more and more time on his computer trying to figure out how to defeat XANA and less and less time with me, this of course was hurting me. I felt at the time that Jeremie was completely ignoring me in favour of working on the super computer. It wasn't until later that I realised that Jeremie was doing the only thing he thought he was good for. Jeremie felt that this was the only way he could help us, the only thing he was good at. He never could see all the great things he had done. Regardless of the fact that it was sometimes standing right in front of him. Jeremie is a genius, even when he was in Kadic he was regard as being the smartest person in the French school system. His IQ was so high that it was only second to Albert Einstein himself. But he always lacked self confidence, regardless of how brilliant his work was, it was never good enough for him. He could never reach his idea of perfection. But he always felt he could reach perfection for everyone else, that's way he worked so hard. He just wanted to see the rest of us live the rest of our lives in peace, even if it was at the coast of his own happiness or even his life._

_Jeremie and I both knew that XANA would have won in the end, he would of grown more powerful and more intelligent if all we did was counter his attacks. Deactivation towers would have only held off the inevitable. But while Jeremie did everything to stop this from happen. I didn't, I took it on blind faith that Jeremie would do all the work so we (the gang) wouldn't have to. And he did, regardless of everything that was going on Jeremie tirelessly and without complaint took the full weight of responsibility on his shoulders alone while we didn't. We (the gang I mean, minis Jeremie) always complained that we couldn't handle the stress of Lyoko and XANA sometimes, and yet Jeremie, who had to deal with more stress then anyone else, never let it get to him. He dealt with everything that happened on Lyoko, and never once did he ask anyone to help him. We relied on Jeremie to solve all our problems, from figuring out newer ways of fighting XANA to exploring the net we relied. While we all slept, Jeremie stayed awake to some ungodly hour of the night working. Everything that we had on Lyoko was created by him. The only reason we won in the end was because Jeremie created the Multi-Agent System or the XANA Destruction Program as it was otherwise named. And even when it looked like we were going to lose to XANA, Jeremie still didn't ask for help. In fact, Jeremie never once asked for any type of help. All he wanted was to see the rest of us (but mainly me) in some kind of happiness._

_But regardless of all of this, regardless of everything Jeremie had done for us, for me, I went out with Odd. Jeremie worked himself almost to death to give me a world without danger, he only ever wanted to see me happy. And yet I went out with Odd and broke his heart. I should of known dating Odd was a bad idea. In fact I should of known dating Odd would be the worst idea of my life, regardless of what we had in common, we were two completely different people. Odd was a joker and a slacker, but most importantly he was immature, never taking any responsibility for his actions. He tended to live off the backs of the entire group, he wouldn't pay attention in class either sleeping or drawing, instead favouring to copy from everyone else work, usually myself or Jeremie. And when it came to pranks he would try and get one of us to take the fall for him, that way shielding him from the consequences of his actions and possible expulsion from Kadic. _

_Odd was not the best boyfriend, treating me more like a achievement to be shown off, rather than his girlfriend. At the start Odd was romantic with are relationship, leaving me flowers and love notes, taking me out to romantic restaurants and mid night walks under the stars, etc. As our relationship continued though it became more about cheap thrills, Odds idea of a good night out was usually going out and getting drunk (regardless of the fact that he was under aged) rather than staying in and watching a movie together as a couple. Odd would try and force me to do things that I didn't want to do rather than accept the fact that I didn't want to or wasn't ready yet. Sex for example, I hadn't planned on being a virgin forever. But I had planned on losing my virginity when I was ready, and not when a minute before, but Odd wouldn't take no for an answer, even after we had done it, he always wanted to do it again. Regardless of how I felt or anything._

_But Odd saw that I couldn't cope with the reality of the situation and thinking only for himself as he has proven time and time again he took advantage of my weakened state of mind. He made me believe that Jeremie had no feelings for me at all, that keeping me near the super computer was in fact a act selfish rather than an act of concern. I should of realised that the only reason Jeremie wanted to keep me near the super computer was because if anything were to happen to me, then there would be no way of stopping XANA. I was the only one who could deactivate a tower, regardless of how much research Jeremie put in to trying to figure out why I was the only one who could, he always came up with nothing. He could not understand why I was the only one able to deactivate towers, but as such my safety was of the most importance. _

_But I didn't see this, between Odd tricking me into believing him and my weakened state of mind I told myself that Jeremie had no feelings for me and that I had no feelings for him. I made myself believe that Odd was the only one who cared for me, that Lyoko and XANA were not my responsibility, and that Jeremie could handle all the stress and responsibility alone. Regardless of the fact that I was living my life at his expense. Regardless of what my heart was telling me I secretly began dating Odd and it wasn't until Jeremie had defeated XANA did we finally come out and tell the rest of the gang. But I was too blinded by my new found happiness and joy to notice that I had just broken the heart of my best friend and the one person who had sacrificed everything to see me, the person he loved, happy. Even after I started dating Odd (officially) I would go to Jeremie and ask for advice on dating and relationships, and like the best friend he was he would help me. _

_This is all of course in the past, after Jeremie disappeared and after the police stop searching for him I made a promise, an oath to myself that I would find him, this of course put another strain on my relationship with Odd. Since Jeremie had left I had spent less and less time with Odd, spending more time in my room looking over old photos of me and Jeremie, blaming myself for his disappearance. At the start Odd had been there to comfort me but as time went on, he became more and more distant becoming harder to talk to, while at the same time he was continually more busy. It wasn't long after did I discover that Odd was seeing someone else behind my back, and had in fact been going out with her for the last few months. Based on his behaviour before we started dating I should of expected it. But he had promised and told me when we had started dating that being with me was the greatest thing he could imagine and that he had loved me since he first met me. But when I confronted him about it he told me it was what I deserved, he tried to justified his cheating by saying that I had become boring and not fun to be around, that I was also depressed and that he never loved me. _

_Odds actions had almost divided the group, Ulrich being his best friend wanted to defend him. But after finding out what Odd did, Ulrich refused to defend him calling his actions uncalled for and quote 'You heartless bastard if you ever come anywhere near Aelita, me or Yumi ever again I will kill you'. Yumi almost put Odd in the hospital after she found out what he had done, if it hadn't been for Sissi and Emily dragging her away from Odd, who knows what would have happened to him. After Odds actions the group hadn't be the same, Yumi and Ulrich refused to allow me to go anywhere without someone being with me. I was in such a fragile state that they were afraid that I would try something. Of course the idea of suicide had crossed my mind, but like I said before I got a new meaning to keep me going. Jeremie. _

_I use to think that time would heal all wounds. And though time can, not all wounds are healable. I never realised until Jeremie left and Odd betrayed me that my life had almost completely rotated around Jeremie, he was the light in the darkness when I was going throw the hard times of my life, he was my knight in shinning armour when I was on Lyoko. But most importantly, he was the only person I ever knew that was willing to sacrifice his life, his own existence for me. I remember reading over my old diary before, saying that I wasn't sure if Jeremie loved me. But now when I look back on it, how could I have been so stupid. If Jeremie didn't love me then he wouldn't have work himself almost to death just to get me onto earth, he would of turned off the supercomputer years ago and left me to rot. But he didn't, regardless of all the problems, and XANA attacks that were happening, he remained loyal and hopeful that someday I would be with him on earth. I remember what someone (Yumi I think)told me 'Love has no bounderies, it doesn't matter where you are, or who you are, Love will always find a way'. And as I read over this I realised something I should of realised ALL those years ago._

_I LOVE JEREMIE. I love Jeremie with all my heart and soul. I close my eyes and I see his face, I sleep and dream of him. I wake up and wish to whatever god or gods that are out there that I'll find him, that I've got a letter or email from him. And though it hasn't happen yet, I still hold hope that someday it will._

_I LOVE YOU JEREMIE BELPOIS, AND SOMEDAY, SOME HOW I'M GOING TO FIND YOU. AND WHEN I DO I'M GOING TO HOLD ONTO YOU AND NEVER EVER, EVER LET GO._

_Entry Closed: Aelita Stones (Belpois __, someday, someday)_

Aelita finished writing and quickly looked over what she had written before closing over her diary and placing it back on her desk and turning her bedside light off. But sleep never came, Aelita couldn't get this nagging feeling in the back of her head telling her that she should check her computer for some reason. Trying and failing yet again to get some sleep, Aelita turned back on her desk light and pulled out her laptop and turning it on.

While her laptop was warming up Aelita leaned over and picked up the framed photo of her and Jeremie that he had left behind all those years ago. Feeling herselfgetting lost in memories of better times, Aelita nearly forgot what she was doing until her laptop gave off a low beeping noise. Curious to what the noise was about Aelita turned back and look at her laptop, and dropped the framed photo in shock of what was writing in front of her.

Reading over the message again and again, Aelita just couldn't believe what it was saying. Rubbing her eyes and praying to whatever god or gods that were out there that this wasn't some kind of sick joke she reread the message that was currently on her laptop screen.

_Scan Finished...Processing Information...loading..._

_Scan 2552...Posited match on all search parameters...loading..._

_Subject data...loading...Dosser loaded_

_Location: 152 Espoir Rue, Kadic, France._

_Contact Information: Phone line: 01-6628965._

_Owners Name: Jeremie Belpois._

_

* * *

_

**So what did you all think about this story?**

**I wasn't going to write a sequel to 'There is a Winner and there is a Loser'. But if it wasn't for 'The Mad Shoe1' I wouldn't of wrote this, but because of 'The Mad Shoe1' I couldn't get the idea of what Aelita would of thought out of my head, it was actually drawing me mad. I would of uploaded it sooner (actually I've had this finish now for the last 2 to 3 weeks) but moving home and starting college got in the way. **

**I'm not sure when I will be able to upload the next chapter, that's right there is going to be another part to this. I'll let you's all wonder what that's going to be. **

**Actually I usually don't do this, but if anyone has any thought's or idea that they would like to see in the next chapter, leave me a message. I'm interested into seen what people would like to see next. Also if anyone has any wishes for another story tell me. I don't mind. Up Jeremie and Aelita, down Odd and Aelita. **

**Also anyone who likes my story 'It was like any ordinary day' please note that it is on a temporary hiatus. I will get back to it I do promise. But I don't know when, I promise that I've not giving up on it. It's just a hard story for me to write and it brings back up old memories that I wish to forget. But on better news I am going to try and write a few more one-shot and maybe even try to do another long story. This one wouldn't be depression but I will need to do some research beforehand though. So please keep any eye of this one.**

**Please Review.**

**.Go dtí an chéad uair eile, slán leat. **


End file.
